


William

by 221B_johnlock_st



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual John, Friends to Lovers, John Plays Rugby, Love Triangles, M/M, Pining John, Poor John, Sapiosexual, Secret Admirer, Secret Identity, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_johnlock_st/pseuds/221B_johnlock_st
Summary: John goes to a small school with a shitty newspaper, but some mystery author, Sherlock, who calls himself William staples his deductions on the students and staffs members to the back every Friday. What happens when John falls for William and Sherlock at the same time and cant make up his mind on who he wants to date more.





	1. Dear John

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, If you would like to beta this and other works for me feel free to ask

In John’s high school the paper was popular. Not because it was fantastic, god no, it was horrendous. But without failure every Friday an article was attached to the back, the majority only lasted a page or two but a select bunch lasted six. The articles- if you could even call them that- weren’t even part of the newspaper itself, and the newspaper crew was as surprised as everyone else when they started to show up on the back every Friday.

John tried to avoid the drama that revolved around the articles, mainly the drama that revolved around the mysterious author. The articles were signed William. The name was common, but the school was small and there was only one William, but he had the grammar of a 4-year-old. John, no matter how hard he tried, always read the commentary on the school’s social structure and quite frankly the straight up gossip. The author was brilliant, well worded and wrote about things no one could even fathom understanding on their own. that was why the deductions were carefully explained by the author’s thought process. One of his articles had featured the chemistry teacher, who William exposed as a fraud. The teacher had gone to schools to be a banker and when that flopped he couldn’t afford to go back to college so he faked some papers. When the administrator of the school had heard about the accusation he had no choice but to investigate. It ended in the arrest of the chemistry teacher. No one knows how William had done it, how he had known about the fake papers or the teachers past as a chief, but he did and John thought it was amazing.

He was just as curious as anyone else was about this secret William, but he had a different reason than anyone else. The boy was head over heals. The way William was with words made his mouth water and when he had revealed that the popular head cheerleader was dating three guys at once, John knew. He needs to find this William and see if he was as perfect in person as he was on paper.

He was itching for it, as he did every Friday. What new brilliant deductions had he made this week? Was the french teacher cheating on her husband, was the new math teacher taking bribes for higher grades like everyone said. He was early as he was every Friday, just so he could beat the line. He was usually the first to read it, and it was just the same today. He popped a quarter into the machine and pulled on the handle to reveal the stacked newspapers. He pulled the first of the pile out and ripped the sheet of paper stapled to the back off, throwing the rest away in the recycling bin that was next to him. John sat down on the bench and started to read.

Dear John Watson,

John double checked, then triple checked, so he knew he wasn’t going insane. when he finally got over the shock he looked around to see if it was Greg using his interest to play a prank. But there was no one, other than the random staff member here and there getting ready for the busy day. John decided to continue reading.

I’ve noticed your interest in my articles. Although many of the student body seems to be interested you more than the rest. I figured I would give you a little treat if you will, and spend a moment of time to write out my deductions about you.

John’s heart pounded in his chest. He should have seen this coming. The man who knows all, how exactly was he going to manage to keep his attraction a secret from William.

You, John Watson, aren’t as simple as you seem. You come from a happy family. Happy after your alcoholic father left a year and a half ago at least. You fear that your sister may be picking up the same habits. She has a girlfriend, though, so you hope that a relationship will be enough for your sister to quit the late night partying. You want to become a doctor, but because of your now single mother family dynamic, you plan to join the army to pay off your college loans. Though I would suggest scholarships instead. I know of one in particular that I think would be interested in you. You’re a good student who juggles a part-time job and rugby practice, Quite impressive, but you don’t feel like it’s enough. And with that I leave you, I’m glad you enjoy my work.  
Until next time,  
William

John didn’t think he could breathe. The writing wasn’t the same as the article, but he couldn’t seem to mind because he had noticed him. William... had noticed him, he was impressed by him even, and he hadn’t mentioned the not so subtle attraction John had for him and for that he was thankful. The bell echoed and John went to his first class. Now he was more curious about who William was then ever. It could be his lab partner, Jake, or someone in his gym class. It could be anyone. As he passed people in the halls he looked at them a little closer hoping he would see something on one of them that screamed to him, but there was nothing. He finally made it to his anatomy class. The note was safely tucked in his back pocket folded into a nice little square.

“John, did you see William’s new article” John’s head shot up he was confronted my Greg.

Before he could answer Greg cut back in “Who am I kidding, of course, you have. Well, anyway can you believe that he’s going to be graduating this year? That means he’s an upper class-men. Everyone’s so much closer to figuring out who he is” John couldn’t believe what he was hearing. They had less than half the school year left, and then it would all stop all the articles everything.

“Don’t look so upset John, we’ll just have to find the bloke” Greg was the only one who knows about John’s little crushed and he would like to keep it that way. But before he could yell at Greg the teacher called their attention to the front. After a small rant about William’s article and their destruction of the learning environment, the lesson finally began. John made himself pay attention as best he could, but his mind kept drifting back to the letter, and why William had chosen now to confront him. He couldn’t take his mind off the differences between the letter, and the article. The articles were much more lighthearted. The letter was speedy, spitting one deduction after the other without the simplest explanation. The article always had how he had come to the conclusion usually started off with a Joke or some banter. The letter was a sensory overload, it was… brilliant, and exciting, so much faster than the article. So much better

Before John could stop himself he fell into the rabbit hole, and before he knew it the bell was ringing and everyone was rushing from the class. John still had to put his notebook in his bag, so he stayed behind. He notices the curly head of hair still laying on the desk and he couldn’t help but feel bad for the kid. He had been there before, the stress and homework had him falling asleep in a few of his classes and the teacher never wakes you as some kind of punishment. He walked over to the lump of dark chestnut hair and tapped on the desk and when he didn’t get a response nudged the shoulder of the sleeping boy softly.

The boy jumped up swiftly and his eyes glanced around in panic before they landed on John and grew wide. “The bell rang you should get to class, ”he said with a small smile before turning to walk away so that he wasn’t late to class himself. He could hear the boy scramble behind him as he walked out of the classroom. The halls were almost cleared except for a few stragglers. John could hear the soft footfall of the tall curly haired boy behind him, so he whipped around feeling in the mood to strike up a conversation.

“so, what’s your name?” John asked slowing his pace so the boy could catch up to him with ease.

“Sherlock” He replied swiftly and confidently.

“Unique. I’m John, What year are you?” John shot back.

“year 11” Sherlock seemed to favour the shortest answer possible, he didn't seem to be afraid like most lower classmen were. Sherlock was confident, and John liked that.

“Okay, well, see you around then Sherlock,” John said before opening the door to his next class.


	2. William Vs. Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock talk a little more, Sherlock make a distinction from himself and William in his head. It's a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wont post this often usually, but i had the time to finish this chapter. GSA-Gay Straight Alliance

Lunch was chaotic, everyone was information hungry, and seemed to have their own idea on who William was. He felt bad for Will, most of the time people overlooked the absolute brilliance of the man and instead were consumed by the need to know his identity.

He went to walk to his normal seat, but then his eye caught something familiar, the head of untamed curls from earlier that day. Sherlock was sitting alone at his table, with no food or any other person around. He took a detour and sat down next to Sherlock who was watching him with calculating eyes.

“So, here’s what I’ve been thinking, yeah. How does someone in year 11 get into a year 13 class? Being a year up isn’t uncommon. Hell, I’m in year 12, but 2 years ahead, that’s pretty impressive.” John said as he leans on his elbow and faced Sherlock completely.

“I'm smart. My mother didn’t want me to skip grades so I chose to take a few select classes on the side and I ended up two years ahead in all my classes.” Sherlock seemed proud of himself, as he should be. His chest puffed with pride and he sat up a little straighter.

“Yeah, he’s smarter than the entire student body combined, and boy does he know it.” a new voice said. Irene Adler, the leader of GSA and proud owner of half the student bodies secrets. There were a few people that thought she was William. John had always disagreed, though the speech seemed like the writing, there was no way she would hide it. She was to attention hungry. “Have you made a new friend Sherlock, come on, introduce him to the group.” Then John notices the small group of three that stood behind Irene.

“This is John Watson, he is in my anatomy class.” After Sherlock was done talking John gave a small wave and everyone sat down. It was a little awkward, no one seemed to want to talk, and John was about to say something but Irene spoke up instead.

“So, John Watson, what brings you over to this table. More specifically, what brings you to Sherlock.” Irene lean forward in her seat in front of John, and Sherlock shoots a warning glance in her direction.

John glanced to Sherlock almost in a way of asking silent permission even though he knew he didn’t need it. Sherlock didn’t seem to give any sign to avoid the question so he proceeded. “Sherlock is in my Anatomy class, and because he’s only in year 11, I was impressed.” He couldn’t help but glance between Sherlock and Irene. their eyes were locked even though John was the one talking.

    “As you should be,” Irene replied without breaking the eye contact she held with Sherlock. John heard a quiet thud from under the table and Irene hissed, and jerked back.

 

    “I think this would be a good time for you to leave John, It’s been a pleasure speaking. I’ll see you tomorrow in anatomy, and since I never thanked for earlier consider this one.” Sherlock pulled out a piece of paper from his bag and handed him it. When John skimmed over the paper he realised that it was the answers to the test he had next period. “How did you know…” John trailed off. Leaving the question hanging.

 

    “You and Lestrade were talking about it, goodbye John.” it took a moment for John to take in the information. When he did, he turned around and walked over to his usual table where everyone greeted him.

 

    John didn’t eat a bite of food, still trying to understand what had just happened. Sherlock was so smart, so confident, and he was so gorgeous. The high cheekbones that framed his blue-grey eyes. John didn’t know what he liked more, his brains or that he had the looks to not need it. That tall slender body would haunt his dreams and he wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing.

 

    “So who do you think it is John?” Greg asked bringing him back to the real world. “Who do I think who is?.” Greg rolled his eyes “William yeah idiot.” John only shrugged, realising the one thing wrong with Sherlock, he wasn’t William.

 

___

“That was uncalled for” Sherlock said to Irene after John was out earshot. “Oh, come on, you’ve been staring at the poor guy like a love-sick puppy ever sense I dragged you to that rugby game last year.” Sherlock gasped in shock

 

    “I have done no such thing” Irene raised a brow and looked over to Molly for some help. The mouse girl bit her lip before saying “you have been kinda’ drooling over him ya know”

 

    “This is ridiculous, is this an intervention now? Are you going to starting on about how admitting it is always the hardest part?” Sherlock stood in anger and grabbed his bag with the plans to leave these ridiculous people. “But it is man, at least that’s what my therapist said.” God now Billy was jumping in. Sherlock huffed and stomped away making his way to the lab. He had booked it for next period, but he was sure the teacher wouldn’t mind as he was his star student.

 

    Today had been an eventful day. He had woken up late because he spent last night with Irene stapling the copies of the articles to the back of every newspaper the school had to offer. then he had stayed up even longer writing the note to John. Irene had offered to help because Sherlock didn’t have much experience typing his own deductions on paper. Sherlock was determined to make this one especially by himself. He hoped somehow John would tell the difference between his voice on paper, and what Irene though his voice would sound like on paper. But at the same time, he didn’t because what if John hated the real him, as most did. It was stupid, he knew it was just teenage hormones but that didn’t mean he could easily shut them off as much as he tried, he could never manage.

 

He got to the small science lab designated for students. Most of the locker with the solutions and pure elements had paddle locks but it only took Sherlock half an hour to figure them all out. It was stupid of his teacher to set his own code instead of using the one provided, it only made it ten times easier to guess it. I was slightly harder than he had expected. One lock had been all three teachers favourite element, another had been the first six digits of pi. And the last was the date that they bought the locks.

 

    Now he opened all them with ease, even after they had rested the codes and changed them. It only took him five minutes to figure them out as they were extremely similar. He was ready for the next experiment. Ready to get lost in the calculations and results. Ready to let is mind ease off of the topic of John. The topic of who William would end up being to John, who he would end up being to John.

 

It was funny really. The predicament he had managed to get himself into. He had never planned on John attempting to befriend him. Never thought he would let himself go passed the limit he had set of one communication, end of the line. He, Sherlock Holmes, had managed to completely separate his life from that of William, and yet here he was toying with the rules he had set for himself. Playing with the line that separated William, a young brilliant boy overcome by the temptation of hormones. and himself, who has locked away from feelings because they were below him.

 

    Irene had told him it was unhealthy to hold back on all his ‘primal urges’ as she had put it. Sherlock had thought differently, grow up in a home where it was common courtesy to keep your feelings to yourself. He had always had a twinge of doubt, like when his father died at the age of 47 from a heart attack, or when Mycroft had started to lose his hair at twenty. However, clear the signs became Sherlock just ignored them because it was easier that way.

 

    Now was the perfect time to redraw the line between himself and William. The perfect time to forget about the perfect, rugby playing John and immersed himself into his experiments and course studies. He would be going to college after this year and school was coming to an end faster than he had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, i should have another one done before Monday, and just in case your interested i'm writing a phan thing because i don't think there's enough good phan on this site.


	3. Tell him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much stuff happens

After a long and eventful day at school, and a drawn out rugby practice John finally felt the bliss of his soft bed. He wished thought that he could will himself to sleep, but the events of the day wouldn’t stop playing in his head. From the letter from William to the news of his impending graduation. Then there was the dilemma revolving around Sherlock. He wasn’t sure how the two where going to fit into his life. William he had liked for longer, he felt like he knew him better even though technically he knew more about Sherlock than anyone knew about Will. But he didn’t know if William was interested in men let alone him, and although Sherlock hadn't come out and said it, the way he dressed paired with the fact that he was friends with Irene made the probability skyrocket.

    Sherlock though, he could see Sherlock. When he thought about Sherlock he could picture him, and when he thought about William it was just a rough silhouette of about half the male population. John spent some time comparing and contrasting the two, he thought about his urge to run his hands through sherlock's hair to see if it was as soft as he thought it was. Thought about what it would be like to hear William’s voice speak the words he read. Until finally he managed to fall into a dreamless slumber.

    The weekend went as it always did, Greg came over for a while and they played some video games, he went shopping with his mom so she didn’t feel lonely on the car ride, and finally he got back Saturday to his house in time to finish his homework so he could relax the last day of his weekend. But that was totally forgotten when he noticed a half sheet of paper sitting on top of all his books in his bag.

_I would like this to become a two-way conversation. If you feel the same feel free to text me_

_-W_

Below the text was indeed a phone number, and John nearly lost his shit. He was angry with himself for not looking in his bag sooner.He wondered if William was anxiously awaiting his text, and decided it would be cruel of him to make him wait any longer.

_I’m sorry it took me so long to text you, I didn’t find the paper until just now._

John sent before he could even think to add his name. He realised his mistake and debated on whether he should send something else so that William didn’t get confused. Before John could make up his mind his phone vibrated in his hand.

_No need to worry, I had figured that much. You are a busy man I'm sure- W_

_If by busy you mean spending hours staring at a T.V screen ruthlessly beating the shit out of Greg in modern warfare, then yes._

_I don’t think I’ve ever heard of that game before, is it any good-W_

John was surprised, he was pretty certain that everyone on this earth that didn't live under a rock had at least knew what the game was.

_If you enjoy war games. I don’t really see you as that type of person, though._

_I had my violent game phase not to long ago, but I didn’t stick with it for long-W_

_Why?_

_They were boring, easy to finish-W_

_I’m not interesting, and yet you gave me your number. Why is that?_

John hesitated for a moment, but in the end decided there was nothing much to loses, and the implications were vague.

_That’s funny because I think you're the most interesting person at that god forsaken school. And if worst comes to worst I could always block your number. I don’t think that the situation would ever escalate to that though-W_

_Oh come on I can’t be the most interesting person. You dig up dirt on people in your free time. You must know much more interesting things then what I get up to._

_I find what others get up to amusing, at most, never interesting. Trust me, John, You are unique.-W_

_d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶s̶a̶y̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶,̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶m̶a̶k̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶b̶l̶u̶s̶h̶  That’s sweet, I guess?_

_It was intended to be a complement-W_

_Well, in that case, I think you’re brilliant: )_

John almost died to blush because now he sounded like a fourteen-year-old girl flirting with her crush. John couldn’t bring himself to care too much because William had just called him the most interesting person in their school.

_That’s nice to know, Thank you-WH_

_WH?_

_Sorry, I didn’t mean to put that-W_

_No, you don’t, I’m calling bullshit. What does H stand for?_

_What great skills you have. You’ve caught me in a grand Lie. The biggest in the century if you would ask me.-W_

_Don’t mock me_

_But really what does the H stand for_

_It’s my last name. WH, those are my initials-W_

_William smith?_

_No, wait, Scott?_

_I really doubt you’ll ever guess. It isn’t very common-W_

_Would you tell me if I did?_

_No-W_

_Well, if I can’t know your last name can you at least tell me about you. You already know everything about me. It's the least you could do._

_I think I can manage that. What would you like to know?-W_

_Favourite colour?_

_I don’t think I have one-W_

_Everyone has a favourite colour. Mines Red._

_I know. The red button up you wear seems to be your favourite shade. Yes?-W_

_You’ll never stop amazing me._

This went on for a while, John asking questions that William didn’t usually have the answers to. But they realised it was getting late and said their good bye’s, with the promise to text each other again soon.

_

    Sherlock never really slept much anyway, but on sunday night he was feeling particularly exhausted. In his attempt to stay up to finish his latest experiment he listened to music, but that seemed to on lull him to sleep, and after waking up for the third time with his head resting on his forearm he decided to call it quits and give in to the sleep his body was demanding.

    He woke up a few hours later to his phone going off. After he managed to fish it out of his trouser pockets he looked at the caller ID which flashed Irene in big black letters. He answered with a sigh.

    “Hello Irene, what is it now.” He asked as he rubbed his eyes

    “Can you let me in, my dad kicked me out again” This wasn’t a rare occurrence, at least once a month Irene would come to his house with suitcase and a smile because her dad though he could throw her out the house when ever she didn’t do exactly what he wanted. It happened so often that Mrs.hudson kept the guest bedroom across the hall from sherlock's  prepared for the often unexpected guest.

    “I'll be right down, which door are you at?” Sherlock grabbed his robe from the door and started to make his way to the steps.

    “I’m at the main doors, and thank you, Sherlock, really.” Sherlock hung up and opened the door in front of him.

    “It’s no problem, I enjoy your company, and we have the thing to work on anyway. Mrs.Hudson has your room ready as always.” Sherlock grabbed her bag before moving to carry it up the grand staircase.

    Irene sighed, “you should really stop treating that poor old lady as your maid, she is here to cook for you, that’s all, and you have her running around doing laundry and making up rooms for guests that aren't even here’ Irene followed him to her usual room and stopped outside  the door

    “Don’t be absurd Irene, Mrs.Hudson isn’t old, and she likes the work. It gives her something to do, makes her feel useful.” sherlock argued.

    “Of course how could I be so oblivious.” Irene chuckled. “So, are either of us planning on sleeping, or are we going to work on Williams newest predictions.” Irene moved to put her bag in the room and take out the computer that was in the front pouch. She had already guessed that they would begin working because of the state of Sherlock's hair, and her knowledge of his sleeping schedule, or rather his lack there of.

“I think it would benefit us to finish it now” Irene hummed in agreement “There’s only a small problem.” Irene paused her movements. Things like this had happened before. Usually it was sherlock complaining about how his deductions deserved more than just an anonymous article on the back of a school newspaper that no one even liked, But Irene could tell by his voice that it was something bad. Sherlock wasn’t insecure about himself often, he know how smart he was, knew how he was dealt a good hand when it came to looks. There was only one thing that put that slight tremor in his voice. If you didn’t him well you would think he just stumbled a bit on his words, but Sherlock didn’t stumble.Not normally at least.

Sherlock walked over to the bed slowly and sat on the edge facing away from Irene “We agreed in the beginning that William wasn’t me. That we were two different people. I told myself that I wouldn’t let these articles change me. I made a distinct line between myself and William. I know we are the same person that I am him and he is me, but it’s just easier to think of it like we are to different people living two different lives

Irene’s head fell and she closed her eyes with a sigh. She know this day would come. Sherlock sounded insane, and for anyone else it would be. Sherlock had never done well with emotions William had always been their code if he had been feeling particularly sad, or scared.  “Sherlock this doesn't have to be a bad thing. Evolution is key to the survival of a race. Change can be a good.”

“Then why am I scared. I don’t do well when i'm scared.” Sherlock was rigid where he sat “I did something bad, Something that i never should have done, but i don't regret it. Not in the slightest.” At this point Irene thought it would be better to just listen to what sherlock had to say and assess the situation when he was done. “You know John, I talked to him, gave him my number. God, it’s so stupid. I’m envious of myself, I want to have what William has with him, and i do But he doesn’t know and I don’t know how he’ll react.” Sherlock groaned in frustration before flopping back onto the bed.

“Tell him”

“But why-”

“No, No what if’s, none of that. Tell him.” Irene sigh for about the millionth time that night. “I’ve known this for a long time Sherlock and I think it’s time you know the truth.” Sherlock got up and turned to her in curiosity. “There is no difference between you and William, take this from someone who knows you better than you do. This whole facade you put on to trick people into thinking you don’t feel doesn’t work. Anyone can see through it. I’m sure John can see through it, and the moment you tell him you are William he’s going to smack himself. I know deductions are your thing sherlock, but John is going to be so utterly annoyed with himself for not noticing it the moment he met you.” Sherlock was angry, then frustrated, then confused, and finally hopeful. So hopeful that what Irene said was true.

“Okay, I’ll Tell him” Sherlock smiled to himself “I’m gonna tell him”

Irene screamed in triumph 


	4. I'll tell him- or not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and 'William talk a little more. Sherlock is falling, hard. Mycroft shows up. Kindof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long. I had to write a three page paper and that kind of wiped me out

It’s Monday morning and Sherlock has decided he can’t do it. He was insane to convince himself that he would be able to face John. He was frugal and he knew that. He couldn't risk that fact becoming common knowledge in the school. He wished that he hadn't calculated the odds in his head. He wishes he didn't know what slim chance he actually had of John recuperating his feelings. He knew that John was interested in William, in what way, however, he was oblivious. He had only ever heard of John dating females, and although that doesn't diminish the odds completely it definitely makes them more scares. The odds of John being bisexual alone were 2%. He had promised Irene, and she would definitely threaten to tell John but she never would. Doing something like that would break all of her moral codes, mainly because Sherlock wasn’t out to the whole school and Irene would never kick him out of the closet, even if it was for love. God was that what he was calling it now? Love. To think, someone like a Holmes in love. What would Mycroft think, or worse his father?

He reminded himself that this wasn’t to say he would /never/ tell John. He told himself that he needed more information, need a better handle on the situation, but he knew it would come down to two options; John confronts him about the situation and reveals his feelings for sherlock, least likely. Or nothing happens, most likely. Of course, sherlock hoped for the prior, but it was unbelievable unlikely. He did, however, have one way of getting more information, and it would be directly from the source. And oh boy did sherlock have a plan to squeeze every little bit of information he could manage.

After school was over for the day he gave himself a few hours to ensure that John wasn’t with friends or at rugby practice.

John, I have a proposition for you-W  
sherlock send and waited patiently for a response. It only took ten minutes for Sherlock's phone to buzz to life in his hand.

I’m intrigued, go on  
And the fish takes the bait

I was thinking of a nice game of truth or dare.-w  
Little did Sherlock know John was flushing on the other end of the phone, at the thought of playing such a flirtatious game.

Um, yeah, I guess, but how would we play exactly.

I was thinking picture proof for the dates, and one pass for each category, once someone has passed a question or dare that question or dare can not format or reiterated into something similar, do you agree with these terms?-W

Yeah, sounds fun

Okay, you start-W

Truth or Dare

Draw a mustache on your face  
John thought he was so clever. They had agreed to picture evidence that meant that William had to send him a picture of his face. Though sherlock was prepared for events like this.

What makes you think I don’t already have a mustache-W  
John hoped William was just joking. He had never really liked the idea of facial hair on himself or his partners.

Do you?

No-W and with the response was and extremely close up picture of Williams upper lip -Which was clean shaven john noted- and on it was a neat little french style mustache.

Now I believe it is your turn-W  
Truth or Dare?-W

Truth

Are you gay-W

Wow, you really jump straight to the big ones, don’t you?

I’m not a very patient man-W

Well, in that case, no  
Sherlock deflated at the answer. John bit his nails at the half lie.

Truth or dare?

Truth-W  
Sherlock had seen no point in putting an end to the game now

Are you gay?  
Of course, the line of questioning had lead in this direction, and it was only normal for John to be curious.

Yes-W  
Sherlock waited to see if there would be a response, good or bad and when none came he continued.  
Truth or Dare?-W

Dare  
It’s all fine by the way, everything, I’m not judging you.  
Spoken like a true straight male sherlock thought to himself.

Crack an egg over your head-W

Do you have skype?

Yes-W

We should Skype it would make this a lot easier, and more fun  
You don’t even have to enable your camera. It would just be easier if we could talk to each other, Right?

John had a point, and it would be better to hear his voice.

It Williamssh221-W

Interesting, give me a second

Sherlock scrambled to get his laptop from his bag and sat it down on the bed in front of him. As soon as he opened the lip the familiar sound of an incoming call rang through the room. He clicked it hesitantly, John’s face popped up instantly

“See it’s already easier” John leaned back in his desk chair and gave a smile that could kill.  
It felt weird knowing that john couldn’t see him but he could see John. Almost like he was a stalker, but the pry knew, and dare he say show off for him.

  
“I can see how this could work in our favor” Sherlock whispered still a little scared that John would somehow recognize his voice even though he knew it would be altered by John’s crappy computer speakers.

  
“Yes, well,” John said in a voice that almost sounded breathless “Whose turn was it, I forgot.”

  
“I do believe I dared you to crack an egg over your head unless you plan on using your one dare pass?” Sherlock eased into the conversation, and let his voice slip from his strained whisper.

  
“But my hair!” John exclaimed with a pout that was obviously fake but enduring.

  
“Oh, come on John. You’ll never make the captain of the rugby team with that kind of attitude.” Sherlock chuckled at the look on john's face.

  
“You always manage to amaze me.” John joined in on the laughing before it dies down slightly. “I guess you're right, I'll be right back.” John got up out of his chair and sherlock could hear the pitter patter of john's bare feet on wood floors. He could tell that john’s room wasn’t far from the kitchen because he could hear the faint sound of a refrigerator door open and close. The pitter patter returned and he came into view Sherlock could see the unmistakable white egg against John’s white skin.

  
“If this is happening then I’m not gonna wreck my shirt as well as my ego.” Before sherlock could process what John said- mostly because John started to strip before he finished his sentence- and before Sherlock knew it there was a very shirtless, very well-fit, very shirtless John on his computer. “ well let's get this over with” John sighed and sherlock barely registered what he said.

  
“Y-Yeah” Sherlock’s voice cracked and he could feel the blush spread across his face. At this moment Sherlock was very happy that John couldn’t see him.

  
John Froze on the other side of the computer and for a moment Sherlock had though the video had cut out for some reason, but then he saw John's whole chest and neck go red. It slowly crept to his cheeks and sherlock watched as it made its journey.  
Sherlock cleared his throat and murmured a sorry, as he silently cursed his own biology for working against him as it suddenly got there hard to sit.

  
John just nodded in response. “Am I still doing this” She gestured to the egg hovering over his head.

  
“Yes, yes go ahead.” whispered and John grins a little forced but all wit good in mind. Then suddenly John’s head was covered in raw egg. He ,made a silent ‘oh’ with his mouth. Sherlock couldn’t hold the laughter back on the other end of the line. John rains his hands through his hair before he could realize his mistake. Yet again Sherlock and John shared a proper laughing fit.

  
The laughter was cut off by the sound of a door opening and closing. It took Sherlock a moment to realize it was on his side. He was a bit confused, his mother was on a trip, and Mrs.Hudson would be asleep then he heard it. The faint sound of his name being called in a familiar voice, Mycroft's voice.

  
“I have to go.” Sherlock sounded rushed and John was considered. All he heard was the sound of a door.

  
“No, wait, what’s wrong.” John thought it was a little silly to be having such a serious conversation with egg guts on his head, but he was worried, and he couldn’t just let William leave. Not after what had happened, with the shirt, and everything.

  
“My Brother’s home, I have to go.” And then Sherlock ended the call, and John was left hanging with so many questions.


End file.
